naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolin
'''Bolin '''is an earthbender from a multicultural family who grew up in the steeets of Republic City under the protection of his older brother, Mako, after the death of their parents. Eventually, he and his brother founded a pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets, that would later include Avatar Korra. Later on, he became a member of Team Avatar and helped his friends protect the world. He is also the only person with the unique ability of lavabending. Background Physical Appearance Bolin is a lean-buit and muscular teenager with pale skin, bright green eyes, and short black hair with his hairstyle resembling a "ducktail". Bolin wears a brown, high-collared, long-sleeved leather shirt with light-gold linings in between and small light gold tassels at the upper portions of the shirt, with dark green pants, and brown boots. Personality Despite his tough childhood on the street, Bolin is still a laid-back and fun-loving person and possesses a good sense of humor, in contrast to his older brother Mako. He is also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and comfortable in his own skin. At the same time, he is not without insecurities, having a degree of sensitivity over his inability to perform metalbending. According to Mako, he has a "knack" for getting himself into trouble. He is typically an optimist and enjoys the attention he receives from his fangirls, though he is a novice in the world of dating. Bolin affirms that he is strong, fun, and attractive, though readily admits he is not good at reading other people. Bolin is also not the best at keeping secrets, as he accidentally blabbed to Asami about Mako and Korra's kiss while she was still dating his brother. His naive and immature personality is attributed to his past, as Mako attempted to shield him from the harsh realities of the world after their parents were murdered. Despite differences between Mako's personality and his own, Bolin shares a close bond with his brother. However, he lacks the firebender's confidence, which leaves him to often doubt his own abilities, needing to be reassured by others. He can also get starstruck when in the presence of someone powerful or famous, such as when he first met Lord Zuko at the Misty Palms Oasis. Despite such nervousness, he is always respectful and deferential. History Powers and Abilities Earthbending Prowess *Earthbending Master - As the earthbender for an official pro-bending team, Bolin has become highly skilled in the art of earthbending. Bolin describes his earthbending style as "light on his feet", which grants him greater maneuverability and evasiveness during matches. Bolin also employs pro-bending-like attacks along with more traditional earthbending outside of matches, as made evident by him sending rectangular blocks flying at the Lieutenant and defending himself with an earth wall. Bolin also possesses a sharp aim, being able to direct an earth disc at the exact angle to make it ricochet off a guard rail and squarely strike an opposing player. His aim is so great that he can bend a tiny pebble and strike P'Li's third eye, thus making her combustion explode, which affected Ghazan and Ming-Hua. He can also fire small chunks of earth in rapid succession to take down a speeding motorcycle, thus demonstrating the ability to earthbend without touching the ground at all. He is also capable of subduing three waterbenders in tandem, using only the small discs available in the Pro-bending Arena. He is agile as he was able to dodge the Dai Li's attack in attempt to escape the Earth Queen's Temple. Bolin also possesses incredible raw strength with his earthbending, such as being able to single-handedly lift up a giant earth wall, after Kuvira's colossal mecha had buried them under rubble, allowing the group to escape. Lavabending Prowess *Lavabending Master - During Tenzin's rescue at the Northern Air Temple, Bolin, determined to save his friends, bravely faced the approaching lava and unexpectedly bent and stopped the oncoming flow. Shortly afterward, despite being an amateur, Bolin proved himself able to phase change the earth between both states and manipulate it in battle. During his second fight with Ghazan, Bolin was able to hold his own using this skill against the more experienced lavabender. At first, he used a range of pro-bending tactics in his combat against Ghazan. As the battle continued, he used more traditional earthbending tactics, incorporating them into his lavabending. By 174 AG, his proficiency in lavabending had improved to the point that he could create larger streams of lava that stretched much further and even use it while being handcuffed. He also demonstrated the ability to lavabend with his feet and is able to turn lava back into earth much quicker and with less effort, while also being able to create large waves of molten rock. Bolin can also manipulate and maintain lava in the shape of a disc, rotating it at high enough speeds to cut through metal. Other Skills *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Bolin has some skill in wrestling and grappling, which he utilized during his one-on-one tiebreaker match with an experienced Black Quarry Boar-q-pine earthbending opponent. *Experienced Swimmer *Skilled Vehicular Driver *Public Speaker Elemental Awakening *Molten Armor Mode Relationships Family *Yin (Grandmother) *Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) *San (Father, Deceased) *Unnamed Fire Nation Mother (Deceased) *Chow (Uncle) *Mako (Older Brother) *Kai (Surrogate Younger Brother) *Tu (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Pabu (Pet) *Toza (Guardian and mentor) *Korra (Best friend and teammate, also ex-girlfriend) *Asami Sato (Close friend and teammate) *Ben (Close friend and teammate) *Naga *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Wei and Wing *Air Nation **Tenzin **Bumi **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Opal (Girlfriend) *Pema *Rohan *Varrick *Zhu Li Moon *Eska (Ex-girlfriend) *Ginger (Ex-girlfriend) *Gommu *Lord Zuko *Toph Beifong (His hero) Rivals *Ghazan (Arch-rival) *Rival Pro-Bending Teams Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira **Bataar Jr. **Kano *The Red Lotus **Ghazan (also arch-rival) *Earth Queen Hou-Ting *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *Amon *Hiroshi Sato *The Equalists *Tanho *Triple Threat Triad Former Enemies *Densa and Eska *Northern Water Tribe Military Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Earthbenders Category:Lavabenders Category:United Republic Category:Pro-Bending Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Team Korra Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Special Warpowers Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Lavabending Masters